


Tiny Titans

by Nightwingcouldyounot



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwingcouldyounot/pseuds/Nightwingcouldyounot
Summary: “Right,” Roy says, picking up on Dick’s dilemma. “From now on we are the Titans,” Roy points towards the group that served by their side, “you are the Teen Titans,” Tim’s team, “and you are the Tiny Titans,” Damian’s.Tim snorts and Damian looks absolutely enraged. If it was anyone else Dick would think it was a honest attempt at accurate assessment of their ages but it’s Roy so he was obviously trying to annoy Damian and they all should have expected the fire up that resulted.“What? That is not our name!” Here we go. “Nightwing, tell him that isn’t our name!”(Or: Damian tries to create a Titans team with his generation of heroes)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m trying to match comic tone and writing in this. So if things are a little weird it’s because it’s a little experimental. 
> 
> Tags will be added as things become relevant. Mostly I'm trying to match the tone of Young Justice - light but also not completely ignoring serious topics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With maybe a little meddling from the older generations of Titans Damian decides to start a new team with the young heroes of his generation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping the flash-forward thing works at the start of this. Again I'm trying to go for a comic-matching tone and that's the kind of thing that happens in comics. So... fingers crossed.

“Titans-“ Dick says, and way too many people turn to look at him. And sure when it’s them all against one thing, that’s _fine_. But right now they need to divide and conquer they need some way to be able to tell the _three_ (oh gods they’re up to the third generation) groups of them apart. “I mean-“

“Right,” Roy says, picking up on Dick’s dilemma. “From now on we are the Titans,” Roy points towards the group that served by their side, “you are the Teen Titans,” Tim’s team, “and you are the Tiny Titans,” Damian’s.

Tim snorts and Damian looks absolutely enraged. If it was anyone else Dick would think it was a honest attempt at accurate assessment of their ages but it’s _Roy_ so he was obviously trying to annoy Damian and they all should have expected the fire up that resulted.

“What? That is not our name!” Here we go. “Nightwing, tell him that isn’t our name!”

“Robin, can we have this conversation later?” Like when the world no longer at risk of ending later? When Dick can actually think about a possible different one instead of just how accurate of an title it really is for the group Damian put together to with some possible prompting and meddling. “For now can we just go with it?”

“Absolutely not!”

* * *

* * *

* * *

“So do you still think this is a good idea?”

“Look some of them have just met give them time-“

“Yeah give time for Lian to knock some sense into him.”

“Roy!”

“What, I’m just saying-“

“Do you really think they’re ready Dick? Do you think he’s ready?”

“We have to give them the chance Tim, and I mean, we were the same age when we started out-“

“It’s different times though. The stakes feel much higher.”

“And that’s why it’s so important they have this.”

“Guys, I still don’t know if I feel comfortable being Jon’s representative – are you sure you couldn’t just ask Clark?”

“You’re a Titan Kon, and this is Titan business.”

“Still-“

“Still nobody’s representing that Nobody-chick - you sure she’s on the up-and-up Rob?”

“Damian trusts her and I trust him.”

“Well I trust my kids, and I don’t want them in too much danger and both of them-“

“Come on Wally, look – we’ll all keep an eye on them yeah? But we have to give them a chance-“

“A chance to what?”

“To grow up – _with_ support around them.”

* * *

“Tt, in case any of you missed what couldn’t have been a more obvious shove by our parents and big brothers it appears there is a want for us to become friends,” Damian Wayne, Robin, says, his feet resting on the meeting table at the Titans Tower.

“But we’re already friends Dami,” Jon Kent, Superboy (not to be confused with the other, current, Superboy) says, earning him a hissed _codenames_ back.

“He means with them,” Maya Ducard, Nobody, says, nodding over the table to the other three preteen superheroes in the room. Her mask resting on the table but she’s wearing a domino Damian had basically forced on her when Nightwing came to pick them up.

“Right, because apparently they still won’t learn that we will never be friends,” Lian Harper, Speedy, says, gesturing between her and Damian. “We might be Speedy and Robin but we’re sure not going to be Arsenal and Nightwing or Red Arrow and Nightwing (man dad needs to stop changing names).”

“Well we should at least try and be nice to each other,” Iris West, Impulse, says, “I mean if they’re going to keep doing this-“

“Yeah, who knows, we might even make a good team,” Jai West, superhero name undetermined, says, “you know – like the Teen Titans.”

“Actually,” Damian says, suddenly leaning forward. “I have been thinking for forming a team to replace the frauds of imposters who currently claim themselves the Teen Titans with almost no right to inherit that mantle. But you, and I, we are the children and students of the original Teen Titans, we have more of a right to that title than any single member of the current standing team.”

“And what about us?” Maya asks, gesturing between her and Jon. Because a Super only joined the Titans with the current team and there’s never been a Nobody on it ever. There’s never been a Nobody on any hero team ever.

“You both have proven yourselves worthy,” Damian immediately replies.

“So what are you suggesting?” Maya asks.

“I’m suggesting we declare a truce,” Damian says to Lian because he’s smart enough to realise that the Flash’s spawn will follow her more than they will follow him (although in time he’s sure they will learn who the superior leader is). “And we form the true New Teen Titans.”

“I’m not declaring war on the Teen Titans,” Lian says. She’s not stupid, and anyway, a couple members of it had been her babysitter.

“Fine – not war (at least not now),” Damian says. “But it is your birthright to be a Titan and together we can do a lot of good, you can’t deny that at least. And it seems our mentors and parents have decided we should spend time together so we might as well make it productive – what do you say?”

“I’m in!” Jai and Jon say almost at the same time.

“Well then I’m in as well,” Iris says because there’s no way she’s letting her twin miss out on all the fun.

“I suppose it will be nice to hang out with more people my age,” Maya says.

“Fine,” Lian says, crossing her arms against her chest, “but only because I don’t think dad’ll let me out as Speedy without backup. This doesn’t mean we’re friends though.”

“Of course not,” Damian agrees, “friendship doesn’t factor into this at all.”

* * *

“See what did I tell you,” Dick Grayson, Nightwing, says, “we just had to get them all together in a room.”

“Dick, you realise Damian is seriously messed up right?” Wally Wast, Flash (well one of them), says, leaning against the consul they were watching the security footage through.

“He’s… had a rough upbringing,” Dick defends, “but that’s why I want him to have this – him making friends with Maya and Jon has helped so much. But they all need a team.”

“A team for him to lead against mine,” Tim Drake, Red Robin, says, “I swear Dick I am not giving up Titan’s Tower to them.”

“We’ll give them Mount Justice though,” Conner Kent, Kon-El, Superboy, jokes because it’s been years since they even visited there let alone used it as a base. “Or the hotel.”

“Nah, let them figure out their first base themselves – we all did,” Roy Harper, Red Arrow, says.

“Dick I’m still not sure it’s safe,” Wally says, “these are my kids we’re talking about.”

“Trust me if I could have Lian wrapped up in cotton-wool and never seeing the inside of a costume I would,” Roy says before Dick has a chance to because he gets it better than Dick has any hope to. “But, hate as I am to admit it, she’s growing up. She’s going to do it and her being in a team, one that can call us for backup if they need, is the safest as I can make her.”

“We’ll try and keep the more serious threats attention of us,” Tim promises, “they can help little old ladies across the road, get pets down from trees, and fight Condiment King when he breaks out a jail.”

“Condiment King?” Kon asks with a laugh.

“Look that mayonnaise was no joke!” Tim says, before realising he’s talking to the fathers of two of the proposed members of the team that he just said he’d let fight said mayonnaise-wielding-villain. “But it was just mayonnaise…”

“Are we sure we want to do this?” Wally says.

“I think it’s out of our hands now,” Roy says, nodding towards the screen where the six preteens all lean over the table muttering to themselves light enough the microphones can hardly pick it up. “I hope the world’s ready for another generation of Titans to debut.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I’m not even going to try and remember which villains are dead, zombified, brainwashed, imprisoned, or what when the main comic timeline ended. All villains are fair-game to me and they’re going to likely be in their form when they’re most recognisable. Just pretend there was a crisis that hit factory reset on villains yeah? 
> 
> Also, man, can you believe my totally subtle foreshadowing of a pairing in this chapter? Yeah, I decided to forego making it a reveal to the reader to allow for exploitation for humour. I’m tagging it because I have a feeling there’s going to be a bit more background jokes with them.

“I am calling to order the first meeting of the New Teen Titans,” Damian says, sitting at the head of the Titans Tower meeting room table. The actual Teen Titans having all been shooed from the room with threats of retribution if they even tried to use tech to spy on the younger, newly minted, Titans. “Our first order of business is-“

“Deciding who are leader is,” Lian says from the seat on the opposite end of the table. The West twins sitting with her while Jon and Maya sit with Damian. All the children in their respective costumes.

“Tt, as if that needs to be determined,” Damian says, “Robin has always been the leader of the Titans.”

“Except for that time Arsenal led it,” Lian says.

“But you’re not Arsenal,” Damian says back, “you’re Speedy.”

“I could be if I wanted,” Lian throws back. Not that she knows if she would want to. And she knows her father still uses the name on top of Red Arrow depending on who he’s working with.

“Why don’t we put that decision until later,” Maya says because she’s pretty sure she can see where it is going and she didn’t join this superhero-friend-club Damian pitched to her in his Damian way just to watch him argue with someone. Plus she feels like she needs more time to get to know Lian before she decides which of the two would be the better leader.

“Yes,” Damian says surprising everyone. “Let’s leave this pointless discussion (because I will be the leader) and move onto the more pressing and important items. We need to find a way to establish ourselves to the public. To make them aware of the fact the true inheritors of the Titans name are now here.”

“I think we should decide on our base first,” Jon says. “Having our base certainly helped us find people we can help. And, I mean, both Titans teams had one.”

“Wait – you two have a base?” Maya asks, looking between Jon and Damian.

“Yeah, our dad’s gave it to us,” Jon says as Damian shushes him from his seat.

“They don’t need to know about that,” Damian says to Jon because you’re not supposed to reveal secret bases, unless unavoidably necessary, even to teammates.

“Can we visit your base?” Iris asks, her hand raised like she’s supposed to in class.

“No,” Damian says immediately.

“Shouldn’t we decide on a name before finding a base?” Jai asks. “I mean Titans Tower is a T because they’re the Titans, maybe if we figure out our name first then it’ll make it easier to think of where to make our base.”

“We already have a name - we are the Teen Titans,” Damian says, “not those pretenders upstairs.”

“I still think we should pick our own name,” Jai says. Because Bart’s been a pretty cool uncle and maybe the legacy of the Titans feels a little too daunting to start with.

“We could always use Young Justice,” Lian says because she knows how Damian will react to it.

“Absolutely not!” Damian says, exactly like Lian expected. “We will not be taking the name of those fakes and frauds and name-stealers!”

He continues ranting and Lian basks in the way a child does when they manage to cause someone else to explode. The other four slowly inching towards each other until they sit in the middle of the table, Maya opening up a tablet to go through the latest news in case there are any superhero antics they can watch.

Instead they find news of a supervillain.

“Uh Damian-“ Maya says, “you might want to see this.”

“See what?” Damian asks, finally coming down from his rant about how terrible his middle brother and said middle brother’s friends are.

“This,” Maya says bringing up the news footage of Mammoth tearing apart a street.

“Why hasn’t anyone shown up yet to stop him?” Iris asks. Because between all the heroes in existence now surely they weren’t the only ones who have seen this news footage?

“Because they are incompetent,” Damian says, clearly thinking more of the heroes he likes less and not his father or eldest brother. “But this is the perfect opportunity to show the world that we exist – the true inheritors of the Titans.”

“Are we sure we want to start with this?” Jai asks, because his father had made it clear that they were supposed to avoid any big name supervillains at least at the start.

“Someone has to do something,” Lian says already reaching for her bow. “And Mammoth might be a big muscle but he’s also a big dummy.”

“So we’re doing this?” Maya asks.

“Yes,” Damian says.

* * *

“So how are we going to do this?” Maya asks as they all standing on the rooftop of the building next to where Mammoth is tearing apart the street beneath them.

“We use his strength and dim-wittedness against him,” Lian says, because most of her childhood stories were her dad and effective-aunts and uncles fighting Mammoth and the other low-level rogues – exciting enough to keep her entertained but also light enough to not make her fear that they wouldn’t come home. “Still we have to be careful-“

“Tt,” Damian says, “he’s a B-list villain who mostly does smash-and-grabs or is hired muscle for other, more competent villains, I don’t even need the rest of you to take him down.”

“We’re supposed to be a team,” Jon reminds, although he’s pretty sure this is just Damian’s false-bravado. If Mammoth is an old Titans villain it means a team is needed to take him down.

“We need a plan,” Lian says, moving along the rooftop to try and get a different vantage point to what is happening.

“No, you all need to watch my back and stay out of my way,” Damian says before running along the rooftop in the opposite direction to Lian and down onto the street.

“Is he always like that?” Iris asks.

“Yes,” Maya and Jon answer at the same time, before following Damian down onto the street.

“What should we do?” Jai asks Lian as Damian yells at Mammoth on the street to look at him.

“Use him as a distraction I guess,” Lian says, notching an arrow as Mammoth turns around.

“Who thinks they can stop Mammoth?” Mammoth asks.

“The Teen Titans,” Damian says and both Maya and Jon shift uncomfortable next to him at it because they haven’t really settled on that name yet.

“I know the Titans,” Mammoth says, “and you are not them.”

“We’re the New Teen Titans,” Damian states, and Lian slowly shifts on the rooftop above trying to figure out the right moment to shoot.

“Baby Titans more like it,” Mammoth says with a laugh, “but if you want to be the Titans than I will crush you like Titans.”

Damian braces for Mammoth to charge, already knowing how he would move in response.

“Alright now,” Lian says, letting her arrow fly and Iris races down when the flash goes off at Mammoth’s feet – planning on using his already knocked off balance to take him down.

“What?” Damian snaps on the street, looking up to where Lian is on the roof. A moment of distraction that would prove disastrous as Mammoth instead grabs Iris and throws her into Damian. The two of them ending up a pile on the ground.

* * *

_“We bring you live now to what looks like a group of young heroes, including notably the new Superboy and Robin as well as a girl wearing what looks like Impluses’ costume fighting the villain known as Mammoth-“_

Tim hits on Kon’s shoulder to make him break from kissing his way along Tim’s jaw. Tim’s eyes fixed on the TV screen that had become white background noise to their makeouts.

“Tim?” Kon asks before turning to follow Tim’s gaze to the TV where the news is reporting about a group of ‘child heroes’ fighting against Mammoth. “Shit.”

“Dick’s gonna’ kill me,” Tim says, his head flopping back against the pillow.

* * *

“ _As you likely know viewers, Mammoth is a member of the Fearsome Five and an enemy of the original Titans team. It is unknown whether these young heroes are acting with the knowledge of either of the known Titan teams-“_

“Robin, Impulse are you alright?” Jon asks as Damian pushes Iris off him.

“We’re fine,” Damian snaps. “But you should be focusing on the fight. I can look after myself.”

“Superboy!” Maya calls as Mammoth picks up a car to throw at Damian and Iris.

“Got it!” Jon says, catching the car and throwing it back. When the car lands on top of Mammoth he worries he might have hurt the villain. Instead the car is torn in two.

“Nothing can stop Mammoth,” Mammoth says. And the arrow Lian shoots at him bounces off as well.

“Damn it!” Lian says, stringing another arrow – this time one of the ones her father gave her with a bit more firepower.

“I don’t think you should do that girl or else your friend here might suffer.”

Lian immediately turns around to see Shimmer holding Jai by the back of his costume.

“Sorry Lian,” he mutters. 

“Are we so sure we should have picked this fight?” Iris asks, getting up to her feet, but standing back afraid that if she makes another rush towards Mammoth he’ll just grab her again and this time he might throw her into one of the hard buildings instead of the softish body of her teammate.

“No you shouldn’t have,” Roy says, dressed as Red Arrow before firing an arrow up to where Shimmer is on the roof. “Hey bitch – get your hands off the kids!”

“Where did you come from?” Maya asks, despite being grateful to see one of the original Titans here.

“Dad,” Iris says and sure enough Wally arrives with Lian and Jai tucked under each of his arms. He puts them both down next to the others before speeding off again.

“Nobody talks to my sister that way,” Mammoth says, already charging at Roy.

“It’s not like I’m not being accurate,” Roy says firing an arrow off into Mammoths direction. The explosion it generates sending Mammoth flying into a building.

“Uh-“ Jon says, because it looks like it hurt.

“He’ll be alright,” Roy says.

“Brother!” Shimmer yells from where she is still on the roof, her attention immediately turning to Roy. “How do you think your toy-arrows are going to go against me and my ability to turn them into harmless water?”

“Not well,” Roy admits, “but that’s why Flash wasn’t just getting me.”

“Hi Shimmer,” Dick says from behind her, immediately swinging at her with a sparking excrima stick.

Shimmer manages to duck the first blow but the two of them quickly fall into trading blows – Dick dodging all of her elemental manipulations and swinging back just as well.

“Well he should be able to take care of her for now,” Roy says, “so that just leaves us with big, stupid, and ugly.”

“You will pay for this,” Mammoth says, stumbling to his feet.

“Hey kid, can you use a sidearm?” Roy asks Maya.

“Yes.” Maya’s father had made sure she knew how to use every weapon. Nobody was supposed to be one of the world’s best.

“Good,” Roy says, tossing her the gun from his side-holster. “Aim for the chest, it’s not going to be doing much damage but right now we’re just trying to keep him from gaining much ground.”

“Alright,” Maya says with a nod.

“Speedy,” Roy says, although it possibly also might have been ‘sweetie’.”

“On it,” Lian says, her own bow raised.

It is only another minute before the thing they were clearly stalling for happens – Wally returned with some kind of metal rope that once Mammoth is tied up in it he is unable to escape.

“You got the cuffs too?” Roy asks.

“Yep,” Wally says speeding past and up the building. Getting Shimmer into the handcuffs while she’s still too distracted trying to fight Dick.

“And that’s how it’s done,” Roy says as Wally and Dick come down from the building to stand by his side. The three of them looking down at the kids. “What were you lot thinking?”

“These two aren’t to be messed around with,” Wally adds. “Look this whole letting them team up thing was clearly a bad idea-“

“No!” Iris and Jai both yell.

“You could have gotten killed!” Roy says.

“So could you every day!” Lian snaps back.

“But we know how to do this, we know how to work as a team,” Wally says. “What do you think Nightwing?”

“I think for now we should all just go home and make sure nobody’s injured,” Dick says with a sigh. “We can talk about how to move forward from this in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk to me about this verse you could, of course, leave a comment here or go to the tumblr tinytitansfic and ask it there.


End file.
